


Are we all gay? (And other stories of volleyball gays)

by DaylightDreamerJJ



Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, The Grand King, also teeny possibility that Narita and Kinoshita chickened out, if you wish, or really want it to be there, poor Ennoshita, silliness, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait... are we all gay?!" Hinata shouted, somewhere between excited and shocked. </p><p>-Canon compliant drabbles or oneshots-<br/>(any AUs and such will be in another work in my 'Haikyuu!!' series, titled 'Yep. We're all gay!'). </p><p>There will be more 'ships, but I don't multiship, so no characters will ever have more than one partner, the 'ship will be marked in the title of each chapter and tagged as the chapters are added. I hope you enjoy!***</p><p>Also, if you happened to have a request, I'd give it a try, let me know if you want. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are we all gay? (Multiple)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! It's short and silly, but I wrote most of it on my cell at 3 am, so... yeah. ^_^ Thanks for reading!  
> -JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silliness depicting the revelation of a whole bunch of gay all in one room. Volleyball dorks having a party to 'introduce' their special someones to the team. Not that any of them actually need introducing... except the one that couldn't come.

"Wait... are we all gay?!" Hinata shouted, somewhere between excited and shocked. 

**  
**

**-Let's rewind to clarify-**

  


"I wanna share with everyone," Nishinoya said loudly, causing everyone nearby to stop and wonder what had him riled this time. 

"I'm in love! I wanna scream to everyone and tell them all about the amazing person I'm in love with!" No one was really sure what got him started, but Noya was in one of his determined, excited, **loud** moods. He had been thinking to himself and some random trigger had set him off. No one noticed said trigger melting into a very, very red puddle near the other side of the gym, either. 

"You could bring them to meet us, Noya. We'd be happy to meet this 'amazing person'." Daichi said calmly, slowing the Libero's rampage. 

Noya stared at him for a moment, a small smile growing on his face.

"Why don't we have a party, we can all bring the person we like. What do you think Captain?" Suga said softly as he glanced sideways at Daichi, giving him a smirk. The captain's cheeks flushed a bit but he gave a sharp nod and cleared his throat before shouting for the team to gather. 

They confirmed that everyone present had someone that they liked and were willing to invite to a small get-together to introduce to the team. While Tanaka sulked and pouted about Noya "holding out on him", they decided to hold the gathering the following weekend and went back to practicing.

**  
**

**-Which brings us back to the present-**

  


"Wait... are we all gay?!" Most of the team had arrived at the agreed-upon time and Shouyou's eyes were huge (more than usual) as he looked around at his teammates. 

"Well... it is a boys volleyball team..." Suga smirked.

"That's offensive." Tsukishima said with a scowl as Suga wound his long pale fingers around Daichi's to quiet the side-eyed glare he was receiving. 

"You mean you're the only straight one?" Kageyama deadpanned toward the blond. Noya snickered and Daichi muttered something in the range of 'please don't start fighting'. 

Yamaguchi pushed himself up under his blond counterpart's arm, who -to the surprise of everyone there- pulled him closer. "Nope! Tsukki's totally gay. He's sweet and roma-" 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima cut him off with a squeeze. 

Yamaguchi looked up with a small smile and a pink hue on his freckled cheeks. "Sorry, Tsukki." The soft smile shared between them surprised everyone, but Tsukishima wasted no time in looking back to the group and adopting his normal bored grimace. 

"So... we are... See, you had nothing to worry about!" Hinata said a bit too loudly, making Kageyama turn bright red and look away from everyone with a small 'tsk' sound. 

"Well... some of us could be bi, or something like that, Shouyou." Noya looked at his teammates, waiting for someone to pipe up. 

"Are you?" Hinata asked innocently, eyes wide and curious.

"Nope!" The perky libero exclaimed with a huge grin. He backed himself into his ace and pulled long, tan arms over his shoulders as if to strap himself into his boyfriend's embrace. "I'm Asahisexual." 

Asahi's face burned bright red up to his ears but he still pulled the smaller boy against himself and bent to snuggle into his hair a bit. 

"Guess I'm playing the wrong sport... am I really the only straight one?" Ennoshita said, looking a little bewildered. 

"Ryuu isn't here yet, he's always loved Kiyoko-san, so you can't be all alone. Narita and Kinoshita too, but said they couldn't come, tonight though, right?" Noya said enthusiastically, thumping Ennoshita on the back from an awkward angle under Asahi's arm. 

"Yeah, they had to do something last minute, I guess... Haven't you always loved Kiyoko-san, too, Noya?' The taller boy said with much less enthusiasm. 

"I'm very supportive." Noya grinned, Asahi smiling and sighing softly into his hair. 

As if he'd been summoned by the discussion about him, they heard Tanaka's voice from outside, saying something about 'we're late' and 'going in first'. Nishinoya untangled himself from Asahi to greet his friend with a 'bro hug' and peer out the door, looking for his date. 

"Oi! Ryuu, where's your date?" 

"Coming... wait, what about you? All of you; weren't we all supposed to have one?" He stared at the room full of boys, with a crease between his brows, confusion written plainly on his face. 

His eyes widened slightly when he noticed Suga and Daichi's hands firmly clasped together, his face twisted a bit when he saw that Yamaguchi was tucked under Tsukishima's arm and Hinata was pressed against Kageyama, but his jaw dropped fully when Noya trotted back to Asahi and folded himself once again under the larger boys arms. 

"So... you're gay? All of you?" He said as if amazed. 

"My girlfriend couldn't come." Ennoshita said quietly, looking slightly disgruntled at, once again, being lumped in with everyone else there. 

"Noya-senpai said some of us could be bi!... or other things, but I don't know what..." Hinata piped up. 

"But you're not. You're gay. So, unless whoever is didn't say anything, we're all gay except for Ennoshita and presumably Tanaka, Narita, and Kinoshita." Stated Tsukishima in his usual blunt manner. 

Tanaka stared at them, his mouth agape. 

"So... is your date coming, Bro?" Noya asked just as the door opened and they heard, first a sneaker squealing against the floor, followed by a thump and a red jacket flying through the air and sliding across the floor. 

"Is that a Nekom-" Kageyama started but cut himself off as the door swung open the rest of the way to reveal none other than one Yamamoto Taketora, Nekoma's mohawked wing-spiker. 

Every one of them stared, slack-jawed, as Tanaka held out a hand to pull his date up off the floor, Ennoshita's face paling to a strange shade of green. 

"I guess I'm the bi one..." Tanaka said with a lopsided grin, the surprised faces of his teammates relaxing into amusement and eye rolls. 

The silence was suddenly broken by a small 'Ping' and Hinata cleared his throat, holding his phone up to explain the noise. 

"Umm... Kenma, too... him 'n' Kuroo since... for a long time, I guess."

Another 'ping'. "Oh, and he says Kuroo's weird friend with the crazy hair has a thing for his kouhai... and  he thinks the Grand King is gay, too-" Hinata was cut off by several responses of 'Yeah' or 'No surprise there.'. 

"We're all gay." Shouyou said happily, tugging on Kageyama's arm with pure glee written on his face, receiving a half-hearted glare from his boyfriend. 

Ennoshita gave Hinata a pointed look. "Almost." 

"Are you sure?" Yamaguchi asked quietly. 

The older boy just looked at him for a moment, cast a quick glance at the couple that had arrived just a few minutes before, and sighed. "Pretty sure."


	2. Bromates (AsaNoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Nishinoya are best friends and roommates, but some things should not be shared. Hope you like it!

"Noya! You're my best bro, but you're a horrible roommate! Why are there clothes everywhere, dammit!?" Tanaka yelled at the top of his lungs as he stomped from his bedroom, through clothing littering the floor of the small livingroom he shared with his best friend. Entering the kitchen, he found two of the chairs tipped over and a full bowl of popcorn spilled across the tabletop.

He stared at the scene for a moment before reaching a conclusion, and rushing back through the living room, to the bedroom opposite his own. "Yuu! Are you okay, bro?! I think someone broke in!"

The wingspiker flew through the small apartment, bursting through the door across from his and regretting it almost immediately.

For a split second, he didn't know what he was looking at, but rapidly realized that he was seeing much more flesh than could possibly belong to his small friend. "Wahhh! Sorry! Sorry! Oh my god, I didn't know!" He shouted as he backed out and slammed the door as quickly as he possibly could.

"Ryuu! What was that?!" Nishinoya shouted, stepping out of his bedroom in a pair of boxers that were conspicuously too large for him and hair spiked in every direction.

"Sorry, bro, I thought we got robbed! I was makin' sure they didn't kill ya! Guess I was wrong..." Tanaka pleaded his case, still staring blankly at the door in front of him.

Noya scowled for a second but then his face relaxed and he smirked a little and nudged his friend's shoulder with a fist. "Nah, sorry, that was us. I'll clean it up. Thanks for makin' sure I wasn't dead. But Asahi said he's never gonna be able to look at you again."

"Him?! I... that's..." The taller boy stared incredulously at him.

"You got an eye-full, then?" Noya snickered.

Tanaka stared at the door again for a second before looking back to Noya and mumbling quietly, "How is it so b-..." he clears his throat. "... is it because he's so tall?"

A sudden, severe, indignant look found Noya's face. "Are you implying something?!"

"No! No! I just... how d'you even ha-... no, don't answer that. Nevermind. I'm gonna... I'm just gonna go make breakfast. Good for you, bro." His face turned from realization, to curiosity, to resignation as he spoke, before Tanaka turned to go back to his original destination, hoping to forget the events that happened in between.

"We'll be out to clean up as soon as I can get Asahi out from under the bed!" The libero yelled to his friend's back.

Tanaka didn't look back as he mumbled a quiet, "Don't hurry."


	3. Tokyo Tanks (Multiple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the trouble they could get into loose in Tokyo!
> 
> Our Crows get a tour of Tokyo some random weekend from the Cats (and a couple of stray owls).

"I don't understand. Why even wear a shirt?" Kageyama prodded at Hinata's side curiously. 

Hinata giggled and grinned, twisting his torso back and forth proudly to show off his flashy new tank top, the arm holes open almost down to his waist. 

His pride probably directly connected to the fact that he was currently matching several of his senpai. 

Somehow, their unofficial joint practice and Tokyo tour had taken a strange detour into many flashy, almost-matching, very muscle-revealing tank tops. As anyone could recall, it started when Bokuto spotted a blue shirt adorned with a large white owl. A large group of boys had trailed into the store, most of the less-excitable types deeming it wiser to stay outside, considering their numbers and the high likelihood of intimidating the staff. 

Immediately after discovering his own shirt, Bokuto spotted a peach-colored one stating “Real Men Love Cats” with a calico perched on the words, and immediately handed it to Kuroo, who grinned and readily accepted his fate. Sifting through the racks, they found two more (completely necessary) purchases before they went up to pay, found their victim, and then the changing rooms. 

Meanwhile, a small group of delinquents (or so the shop workers thought) sorted through racks together, laughing and commenting loudly. 

“This one's for you, Shouyou!” The smallest in the group shouted, shoving a tank toward the orange-haired boy with one hand while the other grasped tightly onto the hand of the largest boy in what looked like an attempt to keep him from fleeing. 

Hinata lifted the shirt in the air to read it and grinned giddily, proud to have earned such a label from the other. The shirt read “I'm not weird, I'm limited edition!” in large, bold lettering. 

“Yosha!” he shouted, as he fist-pumped and then tucked it under his arm to purchase when they were finished.

Another in the group, well-muscled and mohawked, held a shirt up to himself, black with huge red letters that said “BEAST” and were shredded at the sides as if they were torn by claws. He looked down at the shirt in thought and then turned it around, pressing it to the chest of a similarly built boy with a shaved head and grinning triumphantly, receiving a matching grin from the other. 

“Which one do I want?!” Nishinoya made frustrated noises at the two tanks he held up, both screen-printed with stormy skies, one over a sharp orange sunset, and the other brightened by a stunning lightning strike across the front. 

Asahi stooped just a bit to speak to the smaller boy, “You can get both, Yuu. I'll buy one for you, if y--” 

“Wait! I know!” Noya shouted, turning as if the other's statement had sparked an idea, he shuffled through rack, putting back one of the shirts and pulling out the same one, in a much larger size and grinning up at the -now extremely wary- ace. 

When they came out of the store to regroup, Bokuto and Kuroo had changed into their new shirts, and had a rather disgruntled looking Daichi in tow, his arms pinned down to his sides in an attempt to cover himself, very contradictory to his new shirt's statement “Welcome to the Gun Show”. 

The delinquent group strolled out in a similar fashion, Hinata ever-so proud of himself, much like his senpai. Tanaka wore the “BEAST” tank and Taketora had gotten one with a screen-printed black tiger face on a black shirt, which had been complimented as 'badass', 'so cool' and 'hot' several times since he'd chosen it. Nishinoya was proud of his accomplishment, having found somewhat coordinating tanks, and somehow having talked his boyfriend into actually wearing the one he'd purchased (the storm over the sunset), although he had to basically drag him out of the store. 

Which is how they ended up here, with a very confused Kageyama, flustered at the sudden large amount of skin being shown by his team. Hinata hadn't really answered past his proud grin, just grabbed the setter's long finger to stop it's ticklish prodding as he moved to beckon Yamaguchi to him. 

“It's really not that bad, Kageyama-kun. I quite like them.” Suga said over his shoulder to Kageyama, never taking his eyes off of Daichi, who was becoming increasingly redder by the second. 

“Right?! They're stylish! Yeah? We look hot! Ne, Akaashi?!” Bokuto said loudly, simultaneously agreeing with Suga and seeking approval from his kouhai. Akaashi made a very non-committal noise and gave the loudmouth a casual once-over, not reacting any further.

“We do, we definitely do!” Nishinoya agreed loudly and let his fingers trail down Asahi's side, bringing goosebumps to his skin and a blush to his cheeks. 

Their larger group was slowly integrating back together and Kenma appeared by Kuroo's side in his silent manor, pulling at the front of the new shirt a bit to peak in from the side, smirking a touch and nodding his approval, earning a smug grin from Kuroo. 

Taketora grinned at Kenma, “That's the best part!” he said conspiratorially to the setter before walking up behind Tanaka and sliding his hands into the sides of the shirt, running them over the taut muscles and wrapping his arms around the other. Tanaka jumped and reddened at the touch but leaned back and turned to press a kiss to Taketora's temple, quietly promising revenge. 

“Get a room, guys.” A bored voice interrupted their moment and both whipped their heads in the direction it came from, finding three rather unimpressed Karasuno second years. 

Tanaka grinned devilishly at them, “I didn't think we were in -that- part of Tokyo.” Which earned him a groan from Ennoshita and two unsurprised snickers from the others.

“No, Lev! I don't want one, I like being covered by my clothes! Stop asking!” 

“But Yaku-san, you'd look so cute, you could get a striped one like Inuoka if you don't like the cat, and it'll still cover most of you, since you're so sm— ugh!” Lev quieted immediately once he'd been kicked by the libero he'd been pestering to buy a matching tank. He had found a red one with a white cat silhouette and changed into it, completely unabashed even with his lanky physique and pale skin. 

“Kuroo, are we ready to continue?!” Yaku yelled, entirely ignoring Lev and startling Kuroo. The Nekoma captain stood from where he'd been stooped, murmuring to Kenma as he blushed and stared at the black hoodie in his hands, on it was a small kitten aggressively playing a video game, surrounded by 'pew, pew' noises and Kenma looked oddly pleased. 

“Sure, I think so. Count 'em up.” He said to the libero before shouting, “NEKOMA!” and hands shot into the air. “Bo, you're not Nekoma! Don't mess up my count, I've got an extra now!” 

“I'm Nekoma today! Akaashi and I are accounted for!” The overgrown child shouted back.

Kuroo shook his head, “Fine, fine, two extra. Karasuno, ready?” he said, turning to Daichi. 

Daichi scanned the group of boys, brushing his hand over Suga's as he counted under his breath, starting with '2', and stumbling to a halt when he reached their tallest member, who stood entirely alone even in the crowd. “Tsukishima, where's Yamaguchi?” 

“He just told me to stay here, I don't know where he went.” The blond mumbled with a very unsatisfied tone.

Hinata jumped up to be seen over the much taller boys, “Captain! He just went in to buy something! It should be quick!”

“Thank you Hinata. Tsukishima, would you mind going in to get him? I don't want anyone wandering around solo.” Daichi sent him off with a pat on the shoulder as the rest of the group continued their disruption of the peace.

“Yamaguchi, they're leaving...” Tsukishima muttered, approaching the brunet as he accepted his change from the cashier.

The boy jumped and spun around “OH! Tsukki, you found me!” 

“Yeah, the dumbass knew where you went... why?” he mumbled.

“Oh! Um... no reason. Umm... Tsukki, come with me! We'll go right back after!” Yamaguchi said, blushing excitedly as he grabbed the other's hand and led him into a changing room. 

Tsukishima glared at him, “I'm not wearing one of those. You know I need sleeves.”

Yamaguchi smiled softly, “Of course I know, Tsukki.” and handed him a small bag as his red cheeks backlit his freckles. 

Tsukishima pulled the long-sleeved t-shirt out of the bag and did his best not to actually smile as Yamaguchi slipped his own t-shirt over his head. 

They returned to the group hand-in-hand, Yamaguchi in soft green and Tsukishima in black, each with a small, smiling raptor sticking out of the chest pocket of their new t-shirts and matching blushes.

The large crowd of boys continued their Tokyo tour with the uncontested agreement that American clothes were very weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, couldn't help myself. If I can manage the slightest bit of talent, perhaps I'll draw out the shirts, but for now, here are the ones bought for Kenma and Tsukki:
> 
> http://www.teeturtle.com/products/pew-pew-kitty  
> http://www.teeturtle.com/products/pocket-raptor
> 
> (Also, I want to point out that Tsukki's need for sleeves is just a security thing *headcanon*, he seems to prefer wearing longer sleeves and I can relate, that's why he says it, no other reason.)


	4. Honey, I'm good. (AsaNoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi finds himself in a little predicament... and... maybe he needs a savior, or maybe he can just save himself.
> 
> ***All of our Volleyboys are aged up and legal to drink here!***

“This one's on you, Asahi.” Daichi laughed as he slapped Asahi's back, having won their last round of jan-ken-pon. 

He walked up to the busy bar and sat on an unoccupied stool, waiting for the bartender to finish with her previous customers.

“Be with you in just a moment, Sir.” She said quickly as she passed by him to grab several more bottles, apparently for a large order.

“Please, take your time.” He replied as she rushed back through. She shot him an appreciative look and continued on her mission.

“Well, aren't you a gentleman?” A woman's voice drifted over his shoulder and he turned to see the source.

“Hi there, handsome.” Said a second woman, standing with the first, much too close to him. Both were very scantily clad, showing much more skin than Asahi was used to.

He gave them a shaky smile as he said 'Hello'.

“Look at those arms, too. I'll bet you could throw me right up in the air, like a dancer, huh?” Said one of the women, pressing herself close to him as she felt his bicep.

“You wanna buy us a drink, sweetheart? Maybe later we can take you home...” The other cut in immediately. 

The two women went back and forth, never letting Asahi get a word in until the bartender stepped over.

“What can I get for ya?” She asked in an almost apologetic voice.

“Two pitchers, please.” He said softly, and turned to try and fend off the women.

“Pitchers? Aww, that's no way to treat a lady, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, baby, we're not shy. Some shots will do.” 

Asahi looked over their heads, towards his table.

The women continued on between sweet talk, perversion, and seduction, still not allowing Asahi a word in edgewise.

Finally, he was fed up with them, however, being Asahi, he couldn't say anything about it, so he did the next best thing. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Noya!” 

Nishinoya heard the call and stood to walk over. The women, confused for a moment, saw him and started going on about 'another one to play with' and 'he wanted a friend in the mix'. 

“Why, out of all the hotties over there, did you pick the short one?” One of the girls asked, giving Asahi a look as if they had an inside joke. His face dropped all pretenses of friendliness, taking on all the intensity that he used to have when focused on a spike in his high school volleyball games. 

Noya reached them just as the pitchers were set down on the bar, he turned toward the two women and nodded his head, “Ladies.”

Before they got a chance to reply Asahi pulled Noya snug to himself, right up into his lap and kissed him, hard and deep, right there in front of everyone. The women both looked awestruck, their faces gone slack. 

“He's not for you to play with, he's mine. My only one.” Asahi said, low and possessive. 

One of the women scoffed, “Che, rude.” and the two walked away to find another target. 

Asahi was wrapped up in Noya's grin and he jumped when another hand landed on his arm. 

The bartender still stood there, having set down the pitchers just as the little scene played out. 

“You're my new hero,” she said, smiling brightly, “this round is on me.” She pushed the pitchers forward and the two grinned back at her before taking them back to the table.


End file.
